


Baby Sharpe

by Verniekins



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Blood, Crack, F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry tom hiddleston, Infanticide, Mentions Of Infidelity, Monsters, Poison, Sibling Incest, Well written crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verniekins/pseuds/Verniekins
Summary: What really happened.





	Baby Sharpe

“Let me see it. Let me…” Lucille reached out helplessly towards the bundle in Enola’s arms. The bundle of absolute misfortune. Enola couldn’t look at the child for very long. She couldn’t even tell what gender the baby was. As soon as Lucille asked to hold it, Enola had shoved the… monster into its mother’s arms, turned around, and vomited all over the floor. Lucille ignored this, staring at her baby in happiness… and… very very slight disappointment. Thomas thought nothing of Enola’s actions of disgust, and sat on the side of the bed. His smile was alight and boyish with excitement, reminding Lucille of his younger days. He shifted slightly, trying to peer into the bundle in his sister’s arms. He frowned when he couldn’t quite see the infant inside. “Lucille, Lucille, let me see my child…” he urged, gently tugging on her elbow. Lucille drew the cloth back, smiling almost proudly, though Thomas noticed that it didn’t reach her eyes. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?!” The child began thrashing and squirming unplasantly, screaming at the coldness of the room. Before Thomas could even get a close look at the baby, Lucille was drawing the baby back into her arms, cooing quietly to calm it down. Thomas’ excited smile slowly faded, and he pressed into his sister’s side. He rested his head on her shoulder to both show affection, and get a closer look at their little… Frankenstein. The baby looked… odd. Ugly, if he were to tell the truth. Its head looked like it bulged in some places, and sunk in others. It did however, possess Lucille’s delicate cleft chin, but Thomas struggled to see any resemblance to himself. Thomas let out a long exhale through his nostrils, struggling to come up with words. “Lucille, did you… did you sleep with another man?” he asked hesitantly, knowing that the question would definitely anger his sister. “I haven’t left the manor by myself in years! And you’ve been at my side whenever I do! How dare you accuse me, Thomas!” She pulled the… thing to her chest, protectively. “It looks like you! Look, it even has your hair colour, dear!” Lucille drew the blanket away to show the dishonorable child’s nearly full head of hair. “see?!” Thomas scoffed loudly, looking at his sister with disbelief. “Lucille, we have the exact same hair colour! That proves nothing!” He moved off of the bed, standing up and beginning to pace anxiously. “I’m sorry, but I refuse to believe that… that thing is my son!” He paused for a second, and sat on the bed once more. He quickly moved the little bit of cloth they had wrapped the baby in, looking at its genitals. “I mean, daughter. Or… or… What…” “How dare you insult it like that! I just gave birth to the most special child on earth, and you’re acting like it’s your nightmare fuel! What would mother think?! Disrespecting our children like this!” Enola, who thought she finished vomiting, gagged and threw up once more at Lucille’s question. After completely emptying the bile in her stomach, she wiped the tears from her eyes. “You two are… Are you two related?! Is that the cause of the deformities?!” “Don’t you dare talk about mother like you care what she--” Thomas cut himself off, and looked back at Enola. His insides froze over in fear. He’d been so engrossed in his… don? Saughter? It. He’d been so engrossed in it that he hadn’t even noticed how many of his secrets he let slip. “Enola, darling,” he said, smiling sweetly as he got off of the bed for the last time. He grabbed her hands, letting out a disgusted “eugh” as he realized that her hands were soaked with bile. Despite his disgust, he gave her hands a comforting little squeeze. “Lucille and I, we’re… We’re… I… She...” Thomas struggled to come up with some bullshit explanation for him and his sister’s argument. “To hell with this. Yes, Lucille is my sister, and yes, I am the father of her child, and yes, our incestuous fucking has led to her bearing a child that is so severely deformed that I have completely lost my composure and I don’t know what to even do with myself!” He took a shaky breath, slumping onto the ground and rocking back and forth with his hands on his head. “Lucy, Lucy, what do we do?!”


End file.
